Baroreflex sensitivity is assessed by regression analysis of phenylephrine-induced blood pressure increments and the attendant changes in RR interval duration of the succeeding beat. It has been previously shown that the contributions of two closely intertwined baroreflex components can be separated by system identification techniques. This study is designed to validate the concept by comparing both methods of baroreflex sensitivity testing in a group of normal volunteers.